Thicker than water
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: AU. So did y' hear the story of the Lambo twins? As like each other as two new pins. Of one Spark born, on the self same day, how one was kept and one given away?
1. Chapter 1

"_Momma! Why does my chest always hurt? I don't like it... make the pain go away momma, like you do when I fall over!" _

"_Oh my sweet little angel, come here." Her slender arms coiled around him, embracing him against her powder pink breast plates. "Is this making it feel better?" _

"_A little..."_

"_I'm sorry my darling," She kissed his chest plate, then blew a raspberry into his stomach, making him squeal and laugh. _

"_When is papa coming home?"_

"_Soon my beautiful little prince; very soon."_

_**Why am I always so alone?**_

"_Papa, why are you going away? I don't want you to!"_

"_I know my son, I'm sorry. This is for the good of Cybertron." His father's strong arms encircled him tightly, and he whispered into his audio receptor. "Take care of your mother for me Sunstreaker. You've always made me so very proud of you, my son."_

_**I can't stand being alone. I don't want to be abandoned!**_

He forced a sharp intake as he shot up, bolt upright on the berth. He rubbed his bright blue optics, clearing the static as much as possible. Why had he been having these dreams lately? Something was wrong.

A timid knock at the door caught his attention, and he momentarily recognised the soft raps.

"M-master, may I c-come in?" A voice asked from the other side.

"... Yes, you may." Bluestreak pressed the entrance button and trotted in, holding a bucket of cleaning fluid and a mop. He began cleaning, as he did every morning, as the bright yellow mech climbed off of the king sized berth. Sunstreaker watched the dirty silver mech work for a moment, those cute little door wings twitching, knowing he was under scrutiny. He then settled at the small, glass table at the side of the room, which Bluestreak scurried to immediately.

"Hot oil, sir?" He asked timidly, servos folded elegantly in front of him.

"Yes, and some energon. And put some iron filings down too." Bluestreak bowed and obeyed. He brought the energon and filings first; neatly arranged on a shimmering blue platter with embedded neon strands curling in pretty patterns, simply for effect. Once the oil boiled, he brought the pot over, pouring it into the delicate cup by his master's wrist, then placed the pot on the table and went back to cleaning.

Sunstreaker quietly read the datapad he'd been hooked on for quite a while, sent to him by his father, who was off world. Optimus Prime was constantly thinking about his son and bonded, despite being in the middle of a war. The story was about a pair of Earth creatures – humans, if he recalled correctly – who were madly in love. Alas, their families hated each other, and they could not be together. Sunstreaker found he enjoyed the forbidden romance and poetic quality of Romeo and Juliet.

"Bluestreak," He suddenly said, making the smaller mech jump. The Datsun peeked back at his master shyly, clutching his mop handle against his cheek. "Is my mother in today?"

"Y-yes master; Lady Elita has n-no reason to b-be out t-today." The adorable little maid always stammered when in Sunstreaker's presence, and the yellow mech liked it. The reason was probably from how Bluestreak _knew _his master was infatuated with him, along with the occasional slap of the aft he received while working. Bluestreak was Sunstreaker's favourite servant, and the only one he allowed within his quarters.

"I see... any news from my father?" Bluestreak shook his head.

"Nothing b-but his usual good wishes and l-love, master." The only son of Optimus Prime leant back in his seat and nodded, twiddling his thumbs in thought. Bluestreak returned to his cleaning, not daring to ask his master what he was thinking about. It was a well known fact that for some unfathomable reason; Sunstreaker was absolutely insane. Always had been, and no one understood why. Ever since he was a child, he'd been caught talking to himself, slamming his head against walls, and even going so far as to slice open his own energon lines. But as he got older, he began abusing the servants, rather than himself.

Except Bluestreak.

He liked Bluestreak.

Still, he would occasionally yell at the little mech for either being too talkative, nosy or simply rejecting any of his master's advances. And his mother, Elita 1, never scolded her brat for it. Sunstreaker found that one of Bluestreak's older brothers, Prowl, was very amusing in how he never hesitated to come to his younger sibling's rescue; if Sunstreaker yelled at Bluestreak, Prowl yelled right back. The yellow maniac got a sick enjoyment out of punishing the funny, white Datsun.

So Bluestreak did his best not to upset the master of the house.

Sunstreaker leaned forward on the table, pressing his fingers into a steeple. The oldest Datsun, Smokescreen, was with his father on Earth. Apparently, a war needed a psychiatrist, even if they were petty gamblers. Truth was, Smokescreen only took the time to learn how to read people in such a way so he never lost one of his games. Sunstreaker's father either didn't see that, or didn't care.

"Bluestreak, let me ask you a question." It wasn't a request. Anything from his master's lips was _never_ a request. The youngest Datsun slowly turned; overly wide optics coated in a nervous shimmer. "... Do you ever miss Smokescreen?"

"I... yes, m-master. Prowl and I b-both miss Smokey..." He nodded. There was a pause, then Sunstreaker gestured for him to elaborate. "Uh-um... I mean, after so l-long, I even miss that h-horrible smell when ever he l-lit a cigarette!" In order to maintain his special modification, Smokescreen constantly had to top up his smoke supply. That was the reason Sunstreaker had no qualms with sending him away; he hated the stink of that smoke.

"I see... absence makes the Spark grow fonder, correct?" Bluestreak nodded quickly. "... I suppose I kind of miss my father, in the same way." Despite what people believed, Sunstreaker really did care for his parents. They were the only ones he _did _care for. The little Datsun nodded again, then bowed.

"I understand, m-master." Crystal blue optics stared at the servant mech, watching how those door wings tilted with each little shift of emotion.

"Bluestreak," His voice took on a commanding tone. "You are never allowed to leave me." He stated. The Datsun blinked, door wings twitching in surprise, then drooping in discomfort. "Ever."

"Sir?"

"I don't want to ever be alone. Ever." Bluestreak stared at his master, then bowed. Deep within his spark, the little maid couldn't help but feel pity for the lone Prime son.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Momma, why are you crying? Don't cry momma, please?" _

"_Aw... oh I'm so sorry baby... so sorry..." _

"_For what momma?" He reached his little servos out, short thumbs wiping away tears of coolant dripping down perfect charcoal cheeks. _

"_I'm such a horrible mother... I'm so sorry." _

"_You're not horrible momma! I love you so much. Papa's the horrible one..." The Seeker gulped, clasping his servo over his son's mouth and glancing around._

"_Never speak like that! You can think it, but never speak it out loud! I couldn't stand it if he... if... if I lost you... so..."_

_**Why does momma always cry?**_

"_Look at him, my son." _

"_I don't want to..."_

"_You must. When you are older, you will take my place as Decepticon commander." _

"_I don't want to!"_

"_You **will!** You are my son Sideswipe; you are my heir. You will do well to remember that."_

_**I hate him so much. It's his fault! All his fault!**_

His optics snapped open, only to be greeted by more darkness. His servo twitched, but there was a weight laying over him, preventing him from sitting up. He wriggled and squirmed, managing to get his arms loose and began beating at the weight. "Get offa me you big lug!"

There was a familiar groan and an orange visor rebooted. Sideswipe pursed his lip components and narrowed his crimson optics. "Brawl, I'll give you till the count of three..."

"Bite me, shorty." That got his gears grinding. Suddenly, the tank found himself being propelled onto the floor, the little scarlet mech leaping on top and throttling him. He choked and spluttered as Sideswipe's grip tightened around his half-brother's throat, squeezing and twisting harder and harder.

"Take that back you over sized scrap heap!" He snarled. Brawl suddenly lashed out, doubtlessly denting to chassis, and bashing him away, into the black shadows of the room. He crashed into something warm. Glancing down, he found Vortex was beginning to stir.

"Frag off pipsqueak." The copter just shoved Sideswipe back onto the floor and rolled over, ignoring his protests. "Don't got room for a little piston licker like you." He drawled out, burying his face in a pillow. The Combaticon interrogator suddenly yelped and whipped around. But Sideswipe's grip on his rotor held strong, and he yanked again, this time succeeding on tugging the larger mech off of his berth and onto the floor with him. "Big mistake!" Vortex snarled, tackling the scarlet mech onto his back. Clawed digits began raking painfully down his chassis, making Sideswipe howl and wake up the other Combaticons.

"Vortex, leave the kid alone!" Onslaught spat. Brawl moved forward, prying the copter off of the Lamborgini.

"Yeah 'Tex; little fragger ain't worth the time and effort." The tank snorted. Vortex and Swindle laughed, Brawl kicking Sideswipe back to the ground as he tried to retaliate against the comment. Onslaught growled, getting to his pedes shakily.

"I said; enough! Leave him alone." Brawl looked away and Vortex pouted. "Back to sleep, both of you." They did as they were told, Brawl now curling up with the copter instead. Onslaught glared at Sideswipe, who was picking himself up again, only to be shoved back down as Blast Off decided to move across the room to bunk with Swindle.

Under his intakes, Sideswipe heard the shuttle whisper, "Filthy little wretch."

Onslaught sighed, and offered Sideswipe his servo, but it was slapped aside as the Lambo pushed himself up. He ignored the rejection, and pulled Sideswipe closer to inspect him. Again, Sideswipe refused the eldest Combaticon's help. "Look, I'm just trying to help..." He muttered quietly, holding firm to Sideswipe's forearm.

"I don't want your help!" The Lambo snapped, louder than Onslaught would have liked. He took a moment to check his younger brothers were still asleep, the looked back at Sideswipe. They shared one creator, and while the feeling wasn't mutual for his brothers, Onslaught felt obliged to make sure Sideswipe was safe. He couldn't help who his coder was, so why blame him for it?

"Don't be stubborn. I won't hurt you." He sighed, trying to hold his struggling half-sibling still. The scarlet mech suddenly bit at his wrist, trying to get free.

"You let _them _hurt me!" He hissed. Onslaught raised an optic ridge. True, he tried to keep the peace between his brothers; _all _his brothers, but did he ever actually come to Sideswipe's rescue the same way he did for Vortex or Swindle? No, he found himself guilty of that. He didn't exactly hate Sideswipe though; the kid was determined to prove himself, ever if he wasn't part of the Gestalt Starscream and Skyfire created millenniums ago. The Combaticon commander and eldest brother found he had respect for the smaller mech, at the very least.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Sideswipe was suddenly released, Onslaught taking a step back. He stared at the navy mech, then turned towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go sleep with mom." Was the flippant reply.

"I don't think you should."

"Hm?"

"Lord Megatron called him to his chambers earlier." To refer to the Decepticon leader as "your father" was a grave mistake many had made with the Lamborgini in the past. Onslaught could take his half-brother in a fight with no trouble whatsoever, but didn't want to upset him, not really.

"Oh..." Was his first response. "I'll... just go sleep in his berth then, I guess... or maybe Soundwave will let me sleep in his room..." Soundwave was almost like an uncle to Sideswipe; one of the few Decepticons who treated him with affection. The Decepticon ranks weren't exactly friendly to rookies.

"You don't _have_ to..." Onslaught offered weakly. "Brawl won't bother you again..."

"No, but I don't really want to be vulnerable to the psycho copter." The kid had a point there. Onslaught clenched his fist and bit his lip. He didn't want Sideswipe to simply leave the room; he'd already been assault in the halls of the _Nemesis_ while wandering around on his own several times. It truly was humiliating for him, and Onslaught felt guilty for letting it happen. Starscream had _told_ him to watch the little Lambo, and yet he'd gone off in favour of getting a drink with Motormaster. Idiot.

"Come one Sideswipe, you can sleep with me." The scarlet mech paused, then glanced at his older half-brother in the dim light. Onslaught offered him and inviting hand, one that Sideswipe accepted. He was lead to Onslaught's single berth – they all had single berths, it was a military base after all – which he was pulled onto. Onslaught wrapped his arms around him protectively.

Sideswipe happily settled and snuggled into Onslaught's embrace, comforted by the large chest he was permitted to rest his helm on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, I want to go to Earth." Elita stared in overwhelming horror at her son. Sunstreaker just folded his arms, waiting for his mother's approval.

"No! Absolutely not! Why would you even..." She trailed off, shaking her head. Sunstreaker stared in surprise, his mother never denied him of something he wanted. "Really now Sunstreaker, why on Cybertron would you _want_ to go to that mud ball?"

"It doesn't matter _why_, I just _have_ to." He sneered. If his father really thought that Prowl and Bluestreak had to be involved in the war, then slag, he'd be involved too! No way he was letting his favourite servants leave him all alone.

"No, you don't. And you won't!" She snapped back. Elita took a few steps forward, towards her son, who'd grown to be somewhat taller than her. She placed a dainty servo on his cheek, looking up at him affectionately. "I can't stand the idea of you being down there. You could get hurt, or worse! I worry enough about your father, don't make me worry about you too..."

Sunstreaker glanced around awkwardly, making sure no servants were watching. When he was sure they were alone, he reached up, placing his hand over hers. "You worry too much. We both know I'm a better warrior than any of the grunts father has in his army. Why, I could probably _win_ the war for him!" He stated, pushing out his chest.

He suddenly flinched as Elita dug her fingers tip into the side of his face rather roughly. "No!" She bellowed. Her calm blue optics were suddenly flooded with a strange emotion he couldn't hope to name. "Sunstreaker, I am your _mother_, and you _will_ do as I say!" She shrieked as him. He took a step back, try to put some distance between them, but his mother moved with him. "When I say you are not going to Earth, I _mean you are __**not **__going to Earth!_"

"I don't need you to constantly baby me!" He yelled, throwing her servo away from his face. But that servo quickly came back, sharply slapping him. It stung, and it surprised him enough for him to lose his balance and tumbled to the floor. Elita froze, gasping and staggering back. Sunstreaker held his cheek, gawking back up at his mother in utter terror and shock. Never, not once, even when he misbehaved, had his mother _ever_ struck him.

"Oh my precious angel... I'm so sorry..." She sniffed, tears coming to her optics. She crouched beside him, moving to sooth the pain on his face, but he scooted away, glaring at her accusingly. "Darling, please, I'm sorry! Let mommy make it up to you; I'll order more servant for you! The prettiest servants I can find. Really Sunstreaker, anything you want, I'll give-"

"I want to go to Earth." Her servos dropped, dangling at her sides. "I don't need your approval anyway; I already have father's. I just need you to arrange transport, that's all." Elita squeezed her optics shut.

_Optimus, how could you? Letting him join your vicious war... allowing our son near __**him!**_ She suddenly gasped and got to her pedes. "You can't! You can't just _leave_ me! Not for any reason!" She cried, clenching her fists. Sunstreaker's optics widened as his mother began sobbing. "Why would you want to leave me here, all alone?"

"... Nothing is stopping you from coming with me." He said slowly. Elita suddenly stiffened, an idea forming in her head, her son feeding it without his knowledge. "You're a very good shot, I've seen you. Grandfather Trion can take care of the planet, and we can go to Earth together!"

"... Together?" He got to his pedes, gently embracing his powder pink mother against his chest, as she had done to him as a Sparkling.

"Yes. It's been eons since you and father met up anyway. It would do you good! And if you don't like it down there, I'll bring you home. I promise." He stroked her back comfortingly, feeling her tears fall onto his chassis. Slowly, she began hugging him back.

"Will you stay with me? On the battlefield or in the _ARK, _will you stay by my side at all times?" She asked quietly, unconsciously clutching him possessively. Sunstreaker paused for a moment.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. Same goes for father, I'm sure." She buried her face in his shoulder strut, taking in his scent. Primus, she loved him.

"I... I... alright, Sunstreaker. We'll go... together." She sighed. Sunstreaker grinned in triumph, then continued to comfort his mother.

.X.

"Go on pipsqueak, you can have to first lash!" Sideswipe accepted the whip from Vortex, who was oddly cheerful today. Perhaps it was because of the Autobot leader chained up in the Prison hold. He glanced at the camera feed; Optimus Prime was on his knees, being held up that way by chains and a bar on his wrists. Sideswipe couldn't help but grin, he looked so pathetic.

"How can any Decepticon fear him, when _Blitzwing_ brought him in?" Vortex laughed, giving him a slap on the back strut, the scuffle in their room mysteriously forgotten about. The psycho copter leant on his half-brother's shoulder, grinning at the screen merrily.

"No clue. Uncie Thundercracker says he's a lot tougher with a rifle in his hands." He nudged. Sideswipe nodded; anyone would be. He was about to ask when the interrogation could begin, when the sound of foot steps resonated through the speaker. They watched carefully, then were surprised by Starscream walking into Prime's cell. The glanced at each other, then back at the screen.

"_Soundwave informs me your son is coming to Earth..._" Starscream began, leaning against the cell wall, arms folded. The Prime's head lifted slightly, making optic contact with the Seeker.

"_You... intercepted our communications?_" He asked. The Decepticon SIC nodded once. "_How very rude._" There was a snicker at the oddly playful comment that made Sideswipe uncomfortable.

"Optimus Prime has a son?" He asked, looking to Vortex. But the copter just shrugged, obviously as clueless as he was.

"_Soundwave also tells me your bonded is accompanying him. I hope she gives you as much hell as she did on Cybertron._" Starscream hissed. There was something about the way he spoke that gave the impression he wasn't looking forward to Elita 1's arrival. Optimus Prime groaned, lolling his helm back.

"_Why would you wish that upon me?_"

"_After all you've done, you're surprised?_"

"_Ugh... well, I guess both factions will suffer in a joor or so._" Starscream laughed, more openly than before. Sideswipe shuffled closer to Vortex; he didn't like where this was going.

"_Are you saying you're __**not**__ looking forward to your bonded arriving?_"

"_Do I really need to answer that?_" Again, Starscream laughed. Then he paused, and there was silence. Even on the tiny screen, it was blatantly obvious they were staring at each other. "_It will be nice to see my son again, my bonded on the other hand..._"

"_I understand. I'm surprised you haven't made your feelings obvious._"

"_Trust me; even if I was as direct as saying 'You're an insane bitch who started a war for no apparent reason', it would fly right over her pretty little head._"

"_Not too bright, hm?_"

"_Understatement._" This time they both laughed; Starscream's high pitched giggle and Optimus' deep rumble were so contrasting, like black and white.

"_... And your son? Is he smart?_" His mother's nervousness was not lost on Sideswipe as much as the reason for it was. He thought to mention it to Vortex, but he doubted it was needed.

"_Indeed, Sunstreaker is very smart!_" Sideswipe suddenly twitched, lurching towards the screen, jolting Vortex a little.

"Woah! 'Sup pipsqueak?"

"I.. I don't... know..."

"_I haven't seen him in a while... is he as pretty as I remember?_" Optimus gave a warm chuckle.

"_I believe so. He's like his mother, in a lot of ways... not nearly as mad as she is, though._"

"_I would hope not, or my boys might get severely hurt!_" They laughed together again, but then Optimus went quiet, gazing at the Seeker again.

"_You, on the other hand, are a very good mother Starscream._" There was a pause.

"_Oh?_"

"_I remember seeing Sideswipe for the first time; such a tiny thing. I remember how Megatron treated him and... I could only feel sympathy for your child._" Starscream looked away. "_And yet, you held strong. You didn't let your hatred for Megatron make you hate your child. On the contrary; you raised him with more love than I thought a Decepticon ever could show._"

"_I won't allow any of my children to be as badly treated as I and my brothers have been._"

"_A most admirable principle._"

"_Thank you._"

"_You're beautiful, Starscream._" Sideswipe suddenly gripped Vortex's arm, tugging at him urgently. Vortex licked his upper lip, watching the screen carefully. The way their mother blushed... he hadn't seen him do that since the very last compliment his father had given him, before their expedition to Pre-historic Earth.

"Just wait pipsqueak, I wanna see where he's going with this..."

"_Uh... again, thank you._"

"_You're welcome. Seekers are usually very attractive, but you are by __**far **__the most beautiful creature I have ever seen._" Starscream wriggled a little, then glanced around. His optics then narrowed, though his optic brows raised in a coy frown.

"_Oh? More beautiful that your own bondmate?_"

"_By a long shot._" Starscream tittered in amusement, just imagining what Elita's reaction would be if she heard that. "_Interested in a secret, Starscream?_"

"_... Sure._"

"_My bond to Elita was arranged._" Starscream's expression suddenly reformed to one of surprised. Optimus nodded. "_Alpha Trion decided to redesign our processors so we would only crave each other. So we would only want to bond with each other. But over time, getting to know her and seeing her true colours..._"

"_... Just like Megatron._" There was a cold silence, then Starscream shook his head. "_The only good things that came out of that relationship were Sideswipe and..._"

"_And?_"

"_N-nothing. I don't know where that came from; Sideswipe's the only good thing that came from my time as Megatron's eye candy._" Optimus' optics narrowed.

"_... Starscream, I heard Sideswipe had a twin._" Starscream suddenly choked. "_My apologies._" He suddenly blurted out, sounding ashamed of himself.

"_It's alright... he did have a twin, an older one, but he... didn't make it._" Unconsciously, Vortex wrapped an arm around Sideswipe.

"_My sincerest condolences._"

"_It was a long time ago... Sideswipe hate being alone now, but at least he has the Combaticons, however impulsive they are and... I'll never abandon him._"

"_Starscream..._" A deep silence shook Sideswipe to the circuit, and he silently wish Onslaught was there. "_Starscream, come to the Autobots._" The Lamborgini and copter both jumped at the sudden proposition. "_Bring your children; I'll protect all of you with my very spark! Please Starscream..._"

"_... Primus knows I want to, but... first of all; Megatron would __**not**__ allow us to escape. Ever. He'd hunt down my children first, then you. If anything, he'd leave me alive simply for his amusement. Second; your Autobots would never accept us. I've killed to many of your kind, as have __my sons, we'd never be forgiven._"

"I... I kind of want to go to them..." Sideswipe mumbled. Vortex stared at him, but couldn't blame the kid. Megatron was his father; he was his only heir! And despite that, Megatron still regularly beat the little red Lambo like he tried to take the throne before his time. But everyone knew Sideswipe didn't want it; he liked being free, to some extent.

"Yeah... I hear yah, pipsqueak."

"_I would never let him. I understand now Starscream; the only way to end this war is to end Megatron._" There was a paused, like the Prime was composing himself. "_I am strictly against murder, but killing Megatron will be a mercy upon the universe, and we both know that._"

"_Agreed..._"

"_So help me win against him; come with me Starscream. Allow me to show you what a true home is; let me show you that I truly love you, over Elita and the Autobots._" Vortex suddenly had to steady himself, as Sideswipe began squawking and squealing, running around in circles and shouting out his disgust. The copter stared at the screen; stared at the Prime; stared at his mother.

His mother loved the Prime back.

"_I... I... I can't._" Vortex swallowed hard; beneath the cold, hard exoskeleton of his carrier's spark, there was a warm, soft center that he only let his children into. That was where he sealed away his bond and happy memories of Skyfire, and held his undying love for his children. "_I want to, b-but... I can't._" And that soft inside couldn't bare to break a mech's spark.

"C'mere pipsqueak." Vortex ordered. Sideswipe paused, then did as he was told. The copter let his half-brother huddle against him, as they watched Optimus Prime tremble slightly.

"_I... will respect your decision._"

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Don't be; I understand. You think with the same parental instinct I will have to, when Sunstreaker arrives._" Starscream suddenly bolted forward, embracing the bound mech tightly. Optimus went stiff for a moment, then seemingly melted into the contact. A click caught Vortex's attention, and the chains and bar were suddenly dangling freely as the Prime's hands were released. "_Starscream..._"

"_If you can convince your troops to accept us... we'll come._" Hope suddenly filled the Prime's optics. "_I hate Elita so very much, but if you truly love me as much as I do you, then..._" They stared at each other; Optimus still on his knees before the Seeker, but his optics level with Starscream's chin. They then embraced again; Starscream's arm around his strong neck, Optimus' arms around his curvy waist.

"_Primus, thank you._" Vortex leaned back. His mother was crying, but also smiling. That just did it for him. He reached over to the security console to his right, pressing the deactivation switch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Optimus!" With a deep sigh, steadying himself on weary pedes, he turned to face his demons in the face. Elita threw herself around his neck, kissing and nuzzling him with as much affection as she could muster. "I've missed you ever so much my love!" She cried out happily.

"... And I you..." he mumbled, placing his servos on her back. He glanced passed her ornate and down-right queerly design helm to see the yellow mech strutting down the platform. "Sunstreaker," He smiled warmly beneath his mask. At least _something_ was nice about this visit. "Look how you've grown, my son."

"Good to see you, father." Sunstreaker nodded. Elita stepped aside, letting her two beloved mechs shake hands as comrades, then embrace as father and son. It was a tender moment for any onlooker, and Jazz couldn't help but grin.

"I'm glad you decided to join the cause; what changed your mind?" He'd offered a place as a high ranking officer to his son many times before, but was ultimately refused. Sunstreaker's crystal blue optics darted towards Bluestreak, who was standing shyly beside Jazz, then back to his father.

"I suppose you could say... destiny called." He replied, revealing a slight smile. The glance and the smile didn't go unnoticed to the gunner, as Bluestreak's face went bright pink and he shuffled behind his superiors timidly.

"He's hot." Jazz whispered, nudging Ironhide. The older warrior just snorted, folding his arms.

"Well let's jus' wait an' see how gewd he ees on th' battlefield." He scoffed. Jazz just giggled playfully, then turned to Bluestreak, who was still backing up and had somehow found himself cowering behind Tracks and Blaster, who looked very bewildered.

"You okay kiddo?" Blaster asked gently, placing a servo on the silver mech's shoulder. Bluestreak stared at Sunstreaker, conversing with his father and explaining how Cybertron was under construction once again.

"I can't believe he followed me..." he whispered. Before the boom box could inquire anything, the gunner whipped around and darted out of the room.

"Wh- hey! Blue! What's the deal?" Blaster yelled after him, making a jog to catch him. The sudden events at the back of the room caught the Prime family's attention.

"Vector Sigma, I've never seen Bluestreak move _that_ fast!" Optimus exclaimed in surprise. Sunstreaker tilted his helm in amusement, helm fins flicking.

"Clearly father, you've never seen him go to fetch a wash brush."

.X.

"Attention: Autobot cruiser has landed." Starscream peered up at Soundwave, who didn't look up from the main monitor. The image of the _Imperial_, Elita 1's personal ship, was indeed parked right next to the hangar of the Autobot base. Sideswipe and Swindle leaned to either side of their mother, peeking under his wings.

"Why Optimus would allow his bonded and son upon the battlefield, after so long keeping them _away_ I'll never understand. However, I shall not complain," Megatron's venomous grin widened, like a snake about to strike. "I will take full advantage of this opportunity." He chuckled.

A visual of Elita 1 and her son, with Optimus Prime, made Starscream bristle, his wings twitching. Sideswipe squinted, trying to get a better look at the screen passed Soundwave. "He's pretty." He whispered to Swindle. The tan and violet mech nodded.

"Definitely a hottie."

"Soundwave; round up the Stunticons and Constructicons. Starscream; the Combaticons. Have them meet me in the hanger in half of a joor, no later!" Megatron commanded, pacing towards the door and, subsequently, Starscream. He reached out his black servo, grabbing Sideswipe's wrist and yanking him away from the comfort of his mother. "You come with me, boy."

The scarlet Lambo stretched out a hand, as did Swindle, and anyone watching the spectacle would have probably found it amusing; how they both reach out for each other in silent despair. But the only one's present were a determined Megatron, emotionless Soundwave, and their otherwise distracted mother. Swindle looked up at his mother again, servo just resting on his hip. "Mom?"

"Nothing." Starscream reached down, rubbing Swindle's helm comfortingly. "Sideswipe will be fine; really."

Well, Starscream might say that, but Sideswipe certainly didn't _feel_ fine, being dragging none-too gently down the halls of the Decepticon base. "Ow! That hurts you big lug!" He snarled, clawing at his father's fingers. Megatron then stopped.

He'd learned throughout his childhood that whenever his father simply _stopped_, it meant he'd done something wrong, and out of reflex, he tensed. It always meant he'd made the warlord angry, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself from doing it. As expected, Megatron back handed the little Lambo, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"You _**dare**_ speak to me with such disrespect brat!" Tears swelled in the corner of his optic as he rubbed his cheek. Oh, he was used to being slapped around by his father, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "Such insolence; you're just like your mother." He snarled, clasping his hand around Sideswipe's throat. For a moment, the Lambo thought he was going to be strangled. But there was only a second of discomfort before Megatron yanked him to his pedes by the neck, then grabbed his forearm again and kept walking.

Within the hangar, the Stunticons and most of the Constructicons were already waiting. Megatron shoved his son in the general direction of the land based Decepticons and wandered off, doubtlessly to stock up on explosives. Sideswipe glared at his father's back, until a gentle hand pulled him a little closer. Dead End placed a disinfectant wipe to his cheek and began dabbing. "He's cracked your plating again, what did you do this time?"

Dead End, for such a depressed mech, was always so very kind to Sideswipe. Maybe it was because the red Lambo always stood up for his little brother, Breakdown, or maybe he just genuinely liked him. Sideswipe couldn't tell, but he wasn't complaining; Dead End was rather handsome, after all.

"Called him a big lug." Sideswipe replied defiantly, placing his hands on his hips as Dead End tended to his wound. Wildrider suddenly laughed and gave him a slap on the back.

"Good on yah kiddo! Jackass deserves to be disrespected!" Sideswipe, aside from Drag Strip, was the only one who didn't mind racing with Wildrider. In fact, he went so far as to _ask_ the trigger happy terrorist for races.

"Perhaps, but such things are not ideal for your well being, dear Sideswipe." Dead End scolded softly, placing a sticky patch over the wound to stop it bleeding any more. Sideswipe clenched his fist and looked away.

"I don't care. Humiliation is a good punishment for him! If his son doesn't respect him, how can his troops?" He grinned. Breakdown suddenly appeared out from behind Dead End, clinging to his older brother's arm like a lifeline.

"N-no one respects him... they _fear_ h-him." There was a moment of silence, save every other bot in the room's chattering. "Th-that's why n-no one can... o-overthrow him..."

"Like it or not Sideswipe; your father is strong, and he's not going anywhere any time soon." Dead End's ominous tone was cut off by Vortex's excited cheer as the Combaticons and the rest of the Constructicons paraded into the hangar.

"Let's get this party started!" Vortex cheered excitedly. He'd been in solitary confinement for most of the day, so was itching to destroy something. The Constructicons instantly shuffled together, eager to get away from the psycho copter and his creepy team. The Combaticons, of course, made a bee-line straight to their half-brother and the Stunticons.

"Afternoon, gentlemechs." Onslaught greeted aptly, bowing slightly to the three Stunticons tending to Sideswipe. They all nodded back, Wildrider grinning, Breakdown blushing and Dead End looking away slightly. Sideswipe pouted; it was apparent that a lot of bots thought Onslaught was very charming, what with his polite mannerisms and way of speaking in that purring voice of his. The red Lambo couldn't see it, himself, but maybe that was just because he was used to Onslaught's voice.

"Decepticons," Megatron boomed through the hangar, catching everyone's attention. At some point, Astrotrain has arrived, as had Soundwave and Starscream, who were all poised behind him. "Today, we may not win the war, but we will most certainly tip it in our favour!" He grinned. "Optimus Prime's bondmate and son have arrived on Earth, as I'm sure you're all aware-"

"Optimus has a son?" Wildrider whispered to Sideswipe, who merely smiled awkwardly.

"And we shall take advantage of the knowledge that Elita 1 will _never_ be a solider; we will rip Prime's bonded from him and cause him the greatest grief!" Through the cheering and whooping, Sideswipe and Vortex glanced at each other.

If anything; Megatron was doing the Prime a favour.

"And as for his son..." Starscream's wing perked slightly. "The greatest of honours and larger fraction of energon rations to anyone who brings me that oddly shaped helm of his!" Another bout of cheering filled the room, along with the grinding and whirring of Astrotrain's transformation. Megatron instantly marched into the cargo hold, the Constructicons and Stunticons doing the same. Blast Off also transformed, and allowed his family to clamber inside, though didn't pass up the chance to have Sideswipe trip up and fall flat on his face plates.

Soundwave placed a servo on Starscream's red shoulder guard, the Seeker seemingly frozen in an emotionless daze. The SIC placed his own servo over Soundwave's, accepting the affectionate gesture.

"Query: You can do this?" Soundwave asked, a twinge of concern in that tinny echo of his. Starscream was still for a moment, then nodded.

"Elita, I can handle. Without a doubt. In fact," He gripped Soundwave's hand a little tighter. "I will not rest until that witch is dead!" Then he seemed to go numb and limp, making Soundwave place his spare servo on the Seeker's other shoulder, in fear Starscream might suddenly fall over. "But Sunstreaker..." He whispered softly. Soundwave moved his arms around Starscream's waist, giving his comrade a quick squeeze.

"Expectation: Starscream will get hurt. Vow: Soundwave will protect Starscream." The Seeker glanced over his shoulder, smiling thankfully at, perhaps, the only friend he had left in the world. Soundwave's adoration for the Seeker was not secret to him, but... he just couldn't see the midnight blue mech as anything more than a kid brother. He felt guilty for that.

"Thank you, Sounds... I will protect you and the Recordicons, too." He smiled, giving Soundwave's servo a squeeze.

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed from inside Astrotrain's hold.

"Mother!" Onslaught called more gently, leaning out of Blast Off's cargo bay.

The two mechs clenched each other's servos one last time, then moved to enter the separate transport mechs. Starscream took Onslaught's hand, as his eldest son helped him inside. "Are you alright, mother?" He asked quietly, not that his brothers would hear him passed their fighting. Starscream nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine darling... just... need to sit down." Onslaught guided his clearly dizzy creator to a seat, and even strapped him in for him. By now, Sideswipe and the Combaticons noticed their mother's woozy state.

Sideswipe took up the seat on Starscream's left, while Brawl took the seat on his right. The tank wrapped arm around the both of them, while Sideswipe curled up with his head in Starscream's lap, not bothering to strap himself in (Blast Off took care of that himself).

As Blast Off and Astrotrain's engines engaged, and the two took of to the sky, Starscream stared down at his precious little Sideswipe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Decepticons approaching!" Red Alert suddenly shrieked, horns sparking wildly. For a moment, Sunstreaker stood still and tilted his helm, just staring at the shorter Lamborgini's helm with interested optics. He then moved to grab his blaster, as everyone else did the same. He'd ponder the little mech's obvious glitch at a later time.

His mother suddenly darted beside him, pulling out her tiny pistol. The yellow mech glanced between his huge Combat Laser Shotgun, and his mother's tiny Quantum Revolver. He then snatched the pistol from her servos, shoved his weapon into them and brought out his Laser Rifle instead.

"Autobots; Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered. Everyone obeyed, and drove out of the base at top speed. Sunstreaker couldn't help but sneer at the yellow minibot beside him, who felt it was a good idea to bring a puny Earth boy along for the battle. And while he felt he should voice how this was obviously a bad idea, he decided it was better for the kid to live and learn, as his father had told him.

The first shot fired came from the air triggered a chain-reaction of transformations, and all Autobots opened fire on the incoming space shuttles. The bomb bay doors of the larger one opened, and several Decepticons rained down onto the make-shift battle field. The smell of gun shot was a nice scent, and almost instantly the Autobots scattered in little groups around the field.

Naturally, Elita 1 trailed after Sunstreaker, who trailed after Bluestreak.

The other Autobots were, in a word, astonished. Sunstreaker, without a doubt, was probably one of the best marksmen they'd ever seen. He and Bluestreak were shooting down five 'Cons at a time, that would doubtlessly give the Constructicons something to complain about later.

"He's amazing!" Elita heard over the comms, and smiled proudly.

"Definitely Prime's son."

"Where'd he learn to shoot like _that?_"

Meanwhile, behind a large cluster of cliffs, Blast Off landed and allowed his family to leave his Cargo hold before transforming.

"Did everyone see the new pink and yellow bots?" Starscream asked. The all nodded. "Good; don't engage them."

"What?" Brawl and Vortex cried out.

"Why?" Blast Off asked, being more civil, as usual.

"Because; the pink bitch is mine." Their mother growl, null rays humming in anticipation. His children glanced around at each other.

"And the yellow one?" Sideswipe asked. Starscream faltered, then turned to his youngest offspring.

"Sideswipe," he addressed him firmly. "Do _**not**_, under _**any**_ circumstances, engage that mech. At all."

"But wh-"

"Please Sideswipe! Just stay away from him!" Starscream cupped the red Lambo's face desperately, staring fearfully into his optics. Sideswipe blinked, his lip components squished in an amusing fishy-face look. "Will you do that for momma?"

"... Mm hm." He managed, not able to actually speak in such conditions.

"Good boy." Starscream sighed, kissing his forehead, servo resting on his shoulders. "That goes for the rest of you, too; stay _**away**_ from Sunstreaker."

"As you wish, mother." The Combaticons all stated as one. Starscream smiled, the engaged his thrusters and shot off into the air.

"... What if Sunstreaker come to us?" Brawl asked aloud.

.X.

Sunstreaker suddenly gasped, falling to one knee behind the rock they were using for cover, clutching his chest.

"Sunstreaker?" Elita suddenly crouched beside him, hands shaking nervously. She hadn't _seen_ him get shot...

"What's wrong?" Bluestreak asked, giving cover fire as best he could. Sunstreaker couldn't explain it; he just clutched at his unmarked chest plates a little tighter.

Something inside him felt... almost _complete._

He turned his helm towards a group of cliffs in the West, and surely enough, a Seeker flew over the top of them, and six mechs darted out from the side. For some reason, Sunstreaker wanted to head that way.

He quickly transformed, not even sparing his mother or Bluestreak a second glance, before speeding off across the field, swerving and avoiding shot with incredible ability and accuracy. Bluestreak stared for a minute, transfixed by the utter elegance of the display, then continued to give Sunstreaker cover fire. Whatever his ex-master was doing, Bluestreak wanted to make sure he came out alright.

Elita on the other hand, needed to be held back by Ironhide and Jazz to keep her from racing after her son as she screamed at him to come back.

On the other side of the field, a similar situation occurred. Sideswipe gasped, panted and gulped, keeling over and falling into the dust. In a wide open space.

Alarmed, Onslaught dashed forward, scooped up Sideswipe with one arm, shot down an Autobot, then barrel rolled to cover, beside Motormaster and Drag Strip. His half-brother sat in his lap, desperately burrowing into his chest plate.

"Sideswipe, are you hurt?" He asked, clutching the little Lambo tightly. Sideswipe shook there in his grasp, then looked up at Onslaught with tears in his optics.

"S-something feels off Ons... I don't know what, but..." He suddenly let out a cry, like he was in pain, scrambling urgently to try and gain purchase on... well, _anything_ on Onslaught he could grab. Onslaught held Sideswipe closer, trying to figure out what to do.

Maybe he should bring him to a Constructicon?

No, he obviously wasn't wounded. If he brought Sideswipe to Hook or Scrapper without a wound, they just tell the Lambo to stop playing it up and get back to fighting.

Calling Starscream or Soundwave was an option, but he didn't know what either were doing, and the distraction of him contacting them might cause casualties.

Suddenly, Sideswipe was crying. He clutching his half-brother closer to his chest, cradling him. He was lost; he had no clue what to do. He looked up, begging Motormaster for help. The lilac mech was currently, squatting beside them, hand behind Onslaught's helm for support, while Drag Strip and Breakdown continued shooting. The large mech tilted Sideswipe's helm up, looking him over quickly.

"No wounds..."

"But he's obviously in pain!" Onslaught snapped.

"N-no! No, it doesn't hurt Ons..." They both looked down. "I can't describe it... it doesn't hurt, and it doesn't feel bad... but it makes me feel so... so..." He shivered and buried his face in Onslaught's neck. "It's getting closer."

Motormaster straightened where he squatted, peering over the edge of the rock. All seemed to be in the right, until he noticed a yellow Lamborgini, so very similar to his best friend's half-brother, driving towards them at top speed. "Drag Strip! Breakdown!"

"He's dodging every shot, Mega-rims!" Drag Strip snarled, himself and Breakdown firing again and again. Motormaster bit his lip.

Then suddenly, something came to him. He looked down at Sideswipe in Onslaught's lap, then back at the yellow Lambo. In his less that sane or calm mind, pieces of a puzzle began falling together. "Ons, sorry about this." He said. Before Onslaught could question the Stunticon, Motormaster scooped him and Sideswipe into his arms and began sprinting as fast as he could. "Boys, run!" He yelled to his brothers, who instantly obliged as Sunstreaker suddenly crashed through the rock. It shattered like glass, making Breakdown trip and fall flat on his front.

However, the yellow Lamborgini ignored him, and gave chase to Motormaster, giving Drag Strip the opportunity to grab Breakdown and leg-it to the next nearest cover.

Seeing he was being tailed, Motormaster transformed around both mech he was carrying and hit the gas as hard as he could. Both smaller mech squawked as the G-force threw them against the back of his trailer.

"Motormaster!" Onslaught yelled. Suddenly, Sideswipe gasped.

"It's... getting further away..." He mumbled. Onslaught blinked, the curled around Sideswipe defensively, protecting his brother from all bumps and nudges Motormaster had the misfortune of enduring.

The large truck began panting hard as he drove faster and faster. He didn't know what it was about the yellow Lambo chasing him, but it was effecting Sideswipe's health. True, he didn't care all that much for Sideswipe, Onslaught on the other hand...

Sunstreaker was relentless, to say the least. He'd have depleted his entire power reserves, if it meant he could catch up with the enormous truck and whatever he was keeping from him. Yet somehow, he lost sight of the Decepticon. But he could still feel that almost magnetic _pull_ in his chassis.

He wouldn't be beaten.

Motormaster transformed in front of a cavern in the cliff face, once again holding Onslaught and his half-brother. He jogged inside and sat the two down in the shadows. "Stay here." He ordered, uncharacteristically gentle. He then trekked back outside, folded his arms, and waited.

He could hear the sound of the yellow Lambo's engine; he knew the sound after hearing Sideswipe driving by so many times. He stared in the direction it came from, and just waited.

Finally, the yellow mech drove around the corner, transforming mid skid, and landed on his pedes. They stared each other down for a moment, before Motormaster spoke up. "So you get a kick out of scaring little kids?"

"... Meaning?" He couldn't tell how, but Motormaster just _knew_ this Autobot was the reason for Sideswipe's discomfort, and subsequently, that worried and fearful look on Onslaught's face. And the Stunticon wouldn't forgive the Lamborgini for that.

Motormaster lurched forward, producing his Energon Sword, and swiping at Sunstreaker. The Autobot back flipped and landed with so much elegance, Motormaster was convince he had to be as conceited as Drag Strip.

Sunstreaker could feel the pull; it was stronger than ever, but it was not coming from the lilac Decepticon in front of him. It resonated behind him, in the cave he was so obviously guarding. In fact, the mech was preventing him from reach the source of the pull.

Thus, he had to be eliminated.

Onslaught jolted at the sound of the gun shot, and the resulting cry of pain. He remained still, Sideswipe still limp in his lap; he had on navy arm wrapped around Sideswipe's waist, the other hand clutching his black helm to his throat. He sat there, listening to foot steps, lighter than Motormaster's, crunched against the dust outside the cave. Onslaught squeezed Sideswipe just a little tighter, then lifted him off his lap, and sat him in the spot he'd been sitting in.

He didn't bother telling him to stay; his half-brother clearly wasn't going anywhere. He stood up, then ran towards the opening of the cave.

Sunstreaker stared at the mech running at him; yet another trying to get in his way. However, this mech was rather handsome, what with his military built and attractive paint job. He then decided; he wouldn't kill this one.

He rushed forward, grabbing Onslaught by the throat, spun around and flung the Combaticon from the cave. The embarrassment hurt more than the impact, but the sight of Motormaster's prone, bleeding form kept Onslaught from running back into the cave.

Sunstreaker then turned. His servos trembled with excitement as he followed the pull in his chassis. What in the world could have gotten him so riled up?

Sideswipe looked up, tears streaking down his face as he made optic contact with the taller, yellow mech.

They stared at each other, taking in each other's appearance.

"You?" Sunstreaker suddenly spoke incredulously. "A puny little Decepticon?"


	6. Chapter 6

Against his better judgement, Starscream sought out Optimus. He scanned the ground again and again, searching for the Autobot leader he so greatly wanted. And he did want him; he was noble, gently, loving, kind; all the things Megatron wasn't or ever would be.

He could sense his Trine on the way as Megatron had sent for reinforcements, realising Optimus Prime's son was far more than the combiner teams could really handle. Starscream felt smug about this.

Then, he spotted her.

That mad witch that had given him her word, and then snatched it away at the very last moment. The one who'd started the war by shooting him, Megatron's favourite frag toy, straight through the wing. Starscream hadn't asked or demanded a war; Megatron had, and so it was that the Great War began.

Because Elita 1 was, without a doubt, completely mad.

She was alone on the field, all other Autobots miles away. She held a Combat Laser Shotgun, that she _clearly_ didn't know how to aim with. Not surprising; she was used to that tiny pistol of hers, he remembered. He swooped down behind her, the pink femme not noticing, transformed and stared at the back of her helm. He watched as she fired frantically in the air at the in-coming reinforcements, missing miserably each time.

"I hope whoever gave you that weapon doesn't mind all the wasted energon." She whipped around, screamed, and fired five shots at the Seeker. He easily dodged the shot, darting behind a rock. She suddenly squeaked; the gun was out of energy. He stepped out rather confidently, folding his arms and cocking his hips. She trembled for a moment, then lobbed the chunky weapon at him.

He batted it aside.

"You!" She screamed.

"Me. Indeed." She screwed up her face, and stamped her pede, like a temperamental child. "It's been a long time Elita."

"Not nearly long enough!" She screeched. He twirled away as she leapt at him, baring sharp finger tips at him. "I told you to stay away from me and my son!"

"_Your_ son?" Rage suddenly filled his optics, and he grabbed her throat, slamming her into the ground. "You wouldn't _**have**_ a son if it weren't for me, you treacherous bitch!" He screamed, squeezing as tight as he could. She choked and wriggled, kicking at him desperately. "I trusted you! I gave you my child, and you threw that trust back in my face!" Suddenly, the orange glass of his cockpit cracked, and he reeled back in pain.

"You're the one who gave up your child! You promised, in the name of Primus, that you wouldn't tell a soul!"

"And I haven't." He snapped. She paused, then suddenly burst into tears.

"I tried to keep him away..." She sobbed. Starscream watched her carefully, holding his chest. "But he... he's just so impulsive! He wanted to be with Bluestreak so badly, and... and...!" She let out a vicious shriek and pounced on the Seeker, pinning him to the ground as she began scratching and clawing at his face, causing energon and flakes of metal and paint to flow over her digits. "I curse the very day I met you, you demon!"

Starscream cried out in pain, pushing and flailing, trying to get the insane femme off of him. He'd been an idiot; letting that overly soft Spark of his get the better of him when he saw she was crying. Skyfire always said he loved how tender he truly was, but now the feature was his downfall.

Of so he thought.

Energon splattered over his chest and into his mouth, and he watched in horror as the blade removed itself from Elita's fuel tanks. She screamed in agony, falling sideways off of the Seeker to clutch at her wound. A strong hand reach forward and scooped Starscream against a red chest.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked, bringing out a cloth to dab at Starscream's scarred face. The Seeker nodded.

"You... you..." They glanced down as Elita crawled towards them, the action making Starscream squeak in terror – she looked rather frightening. Optimus effortlessly lifted Starscream off the ground with one arm, moving him out of Elita's reach. "You... you... Orion..."

"Elita... I'm sorry. At one point, I think I really did love you... but, after hearing all..." He gestured openly. "_This..._" He shook his head.

Starscream hung his head; Prime had been listening. Prime knew everything.

"I... I... I j-just wanted us to h-have a baby! A-a ch-child of our own!" She sobbed, coughing up energon, but ultimately ignoring it.

"But he _wasn't_ our own Elita; Sunstreaker is Starscream's child, and..." He trailed off, then looked down at Starscream who was resting his forehead on the Prime's shoulder. "Sunstreaker is Sideswipe's twin, isn't he?"

Starscream nodded.

"I've been raising Megatron's child all this time... keeping Spark twins galaxies away from each other, and wondering why my son was becoming as insane as my bondmate." He looked down at Elita; nothing but disgust and mirth in his optics. "And you knew."

"... I'm s-sorry... I just-"

"You were _selfish_ Elita." Optimus placed his opposite hand on Starscream's back comfortingly. "Starscream, I am _so_ sorry... how could you ever forgive me?"

"... End the war." He whimpered. "I know you don't like killing... but..."

_Kill Megatron._

Unspoken as it was, he knew what Starscream wanted.

"For you; _anything._" Elita howled as Optimus retracted his mask and kissed the Seeker on his arm. She clawed at the dust, trying to bring back the comforting memory of the moment Orion had said the same to her.

But she couldn't.

All Autobots' optics widened as Prime walked across the field, carrying Air Commander Starscream and Megatron's personal whore in a bridal hold, the Seeker's arms around her neck gently. Megatron marched towards them, fury blazing in his optics.

Prime carefully placed Starscream on a rock close by, then cupped his face with his left hand. Starscream tilted his head into the touch, the Prime's thumb gently caressing the damaged metal.

"Does it hurt?" The Seeker whispered, touching the Prime chest and, subsequently, his Spark chamber. Prime placed his own servo over Starscream's and nodded once.

"Deeply. But soon, it will all be worth it, my love." He pressed a kiss to Starscream's forehead, then walked to meet Megatron. Starscream watched silently.

"Prime!" The warlord bellowed, walking with every intention of slashing open Optimus Prime and ripping his Spark out. "Just what in the name of Vector Sigma do you think you're-"

The strike was quick, barely detected, but the effect was momentary, unlike with Elita. Megatron trembled, chest pressing against Optimus' shoulder, the one attached the arm driving a blade through his Spark chamber.

"No more, Megatron." He mumbled into the Decepticon's audio circuit. "No more."

As Megatron fell to the ground, Soundwave, Prowl and Jazz ran towards them. Jazz stopped by Starscream, asking him questions and checking the wounds to his face. Optimus smiled; his TIC had sussed out the situation already.

Prowl and Soundwave stopped on either side of Megatron's corpse, just staring at him. The other Decepticons edged closer, peering at their fallen leader with awe and disbelief.

For a moment, everyone waited for Soundwave to call for an all out attack.

The boom box looked passed Prime and Prowl, to Starscream who was now also being tended to by Ratchet, begrudgingly. "War: … Over?"

"Yes Soundwave," Prime said, placing a servo on the shorter mech's shoulder. "It's over." Silence first, then the Decepticons began whooping and cheering, hugging and slapping each other on the backs, a few high fives going around as well.

"He's dead!" They cheered. Starscream smiled softly at his peoples' joy, and then the Autobots began joining in. Soundwave reach up and removed his face mask; the one Megatron forced him to wear for reasons beyond Starscream.

"I... can't believe it." He sighed, a tired smile on his face. Rumble, Frenzy and the other cassettes all ran up to their creator, embracing his legs and hips or leaping into his arms.

"He's gone! He's gone!"

As Starscream laugh joyously along with the crowd, accepting hugs and the occasional kiss on the cheek form Decepticons who raced towards him, he suddenly heard his maternal link click on.

/:/_Mom!_/:/ Onslaught cried out over bond. /:/_Motormaster won't wake up!_/:/


	7. Chapter 7

"You... just a puny little Decepticon... you?" Sunstreaker circled round the smaller, crimson mech like a vulture spiralling in the air above a carcass. His deep blue optics pierced through the shadows of the cave, making Sideswipe gulp and curl up a little tighter. "Who even _are_ you?"

Sideswipe clenched a fist against his chest, biting back a fearful cry. He was smaller than most mechs; Starscream wanted him to appear younger than he really was, for some reason. Still, if he had to guess, he'd say the yellow Lamborgini was the same age as him.

"Well?" He looked up, the Autobot glaring impatiently.

"... What?"

"Your name runt; what is it?" Sideswipe bristled, then jumped to his pedes, yet only came up to the other Lambo's chest plate. So he stood on tipy-toes.

"Who do you think you're calling a runt, Auto-brat!" He snapped.

"I don't know. Because the runt I'm addressing _still_ hasn't told me his name!" Sunstreaker folded his arms; the Decepticon was definitely cute and fiery, but slow. Very slow.

"... Sideswipe." _THRUM._

Sunstreaker suddenly hunkered over, gripping his chest, choking slightly. The crimson mech flinched, then bent slightly. "You... wh-what?"

"... You okay, dude?" Sunstreaker shook his head, staying leaned over himself. Sideswipe stared for a minute; was he glitched? "... You're... Sunstreaker, right?" _**THRUM!**_

Sunstreaker straightened suddenly, taking a few brisk steps closer to Sideswipe, driving the alarmed little mech against the rocky wall. "Hey!" The Decepticon shrieked. "The frag are you doing?" Sunstreaker froze in place. What _was_ he doing? The 'Con merely spoke his name, and he suddenly just wanted to pin him against the wall and... and...

"... What the frag are you?"

"A... A Decepticon, genius!"

"I can see _that!_ What did you just do to me?" Sideswipe blinked.

"Do?"

"You said my name, and suddenly all I wanted to do was... was..." He clenched his fists, trembling slightly. "I've only ever wanted to touch _Bluestreak_ that way!" He cried out. Sideswipe bawked, looking repulsed. "I know! So what the frag are you that makes me want take you in my arms like you're a slagging pleasure drone, Sideswipe?"

Suddenly, Sunstreaker found himself slammed against the wall. The tiny mech was a lot stronger than he looked. Speaking of Sideswipe, the crimson 'Con was now forcing his glossa down his throat so hard, Sunstreaker could only choke. And yet, he simply pulled him closer.

The kiss lasted for a while, until Sunstreaker came to his senses and shoved the smaller bot away.

"You..."

"I... I think I know what you meant now..." Sideswipe looked at the ground shamefully.

"... Because I said your name?" He nodded. Sunstreaker stared hard at the little mech. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen gigacycles." The same age as him?

"You look about twelve."

"My mum won't let me upgrade." Sunstreaker raised an optic brow, but Sideswipe only shrugged. "He says 'Cons take it easy on little bots with cute faces."

"You _are_ pretty cute..." Sunstreaker glanced towards the entrance of the cave, then back to Sideswipe. "Who's your mother?"

"Air Commander Starscream."

"Isn't the Air Commander a mech?"

"And a Seeker." Ah; back in the Golden Days of Cybertron, Seeker were used for breeding and entertainment purposes first and foremost. The centuries of slavery did, at some point, ignite a shared hatred for almost all other models. They were known for being the only all-mech model that could carry Sparklings.

"That explains it. My mother is-"

"Elita 1. I know."

"... Okay, then you should know my father-"

"Is Optimus Prime, again; I know." Sunstreaker nodded in approval.

"Who's _your_ father?" Sideswipe bit his lower lip and scrunched up his face, bright red optics squinted beyond recognition. "Tender subject?"

"Big time."

"I apologise then." They were silent for a long while, not looking away, yet not quite looking at each other either. "I assume you felt that pull too?"

"Kinda hard to miss." Sideswipe nodded. Sunstreaker rubbed his chin; there had to be a practical reason. Actually, ever since his early days, he'd had trouble with his Spark. It always ached, to the point where the pain drove him to try and distract himself from it by inflicting greater pain, either on himself or someone else. But now, standing next to Sideswipe, he felt almost... complete.

And simply mentioning the 'Con's name made a carnal heat bloom in his chest, but he did his best to ignore it.

"You know..." Sunstreaker looked down; Sideswipe was shuffling around, kicking the dusty ground. "Ever since I was a Sparkling... my chest has always hurt. My brothers helped, my _half-_brothers; I got to take the frustration out on them in our play fights. Or our real fights." The yellow Lambo's optics widened, fingers digging into the rock behind him. "But right now... it's not hurting any more. Actually... I feel great." Sideswipe looked up and grinned at him, childishly round optics glimmering in the dim light. Sunstreaker stared for a moment, then crouched to one knee and pulled Sideswipe into a gently embrace.

"Funnily enough... me too." He muttered, stroking the little mech's back. Sideswipe placed his arms around the Autobot's neck, and found he couldn't help the urge to press their chest plates together. Thankfully, Sunstreaker complied without a fuss.

"Something's gotta be off... or on." The crimson mech shrugged. Sunstreaker nodded, his strange helm fins bumping Sideswipe's stubby horns a little.

"Agreed... I think we should-" A pain ripped through his chest, like a blade had pierced his spark in one swift, cold-hearted blow. He shrieked in agony, lurching forward and knocking Sideswipe onto his back. He clawed at his own yellow plating, crying out as the white hot pain raced through his circuits all at once, like the feeling was searching for something deep inside him.

And through that pain, he noticed Sideswipe was screaming too.

As quickly as it had begun, it ended. The agony receded, and he was left with a strange emptiness. He pushed himself up over Sideswipe with one arm, the other hugged around his chest. He shuddered and shook his helm, trying to remove the foggy numbness in his cranium.

"Father!" Sideswipe suddenly howled. He hated his father so much, but he could only cry at his death. And he could feel it, but, on the plus side; his mother was fine. Starscream was actually... happy! Sunstreaker suddenly punched the ground beside his head, glaring deep into his crimson optics.

"What do you mean... _father?_"


	8. Chapter 8

Onslaught ran towards the lilac and black body a few meters away. Motormaster wasn't moving, and he didn't like it. He collapsed to his knees, pushing the larger mech onto his back with some effort.

"Motormaster?" He spoke as clearly as possible, leaning over the huge, yet younger 'Con. "Motormaster! Wake up!" He snapped.

The Stunticon's jaw hung open, optics half shuttered and slowly dulling in colour. And against his better judgement, despite all the training his own father had given him on _staying calm_; Onslaught panicked. Skyfire would have been warmed at the sight of his son caring for another so much, but shaken his helm in shame as he frantically shook at the fading mech, but Onslaught didn't care. Throughout his years as a Decepticon, hiding behind his mother's leg, letting Blast Off and the others hide behind _his_ leg, and then letting Sideswipe hide behind his legs from all his other brothers, the Stunticons were the only bots he ever actually marginally... _liked._

Motormaster was his friend, and he was willing to admit that if the big lug woke up!

"Frag it Mega-rims, say something! Anything!" He shouted, squeezing the larger mech's shoulder tyres. "Primus... don't..." There was a sudden shudder of the truck's engine, his optics flaring brightly with the same violet florescence as they always did.

Then he went limp again.

Onslaught bit his lip. He was a grown mech; twenty one gigacycles of experience packed behind him to boost his confidence and back him up. He hadn't cried since he was just _ten_ gigacycles, when the Skyfire's carcass was nailed to the wall of the Decepticon compound Brawl and Swindle were born in, and where their family lived. He promised he wouldn't cry from then on, and he thought he wouldn't feel the urge to when he hit adulthood.

So... why were there tears pouring down his face plates right now?

"... F... frag it! Motormaster, don't you dare die!" He bellowed, smashing his fist against the lilac mech's visage. The lilac was fading to stone, grim grey. Gulping and hiccuping like a frightened Sparkling, Onslaught forced his friend's spark chamber open.

The yellow, artificial Spark winked tiredly, spitting and sparking like a weakening fire. It made Onslaught howl. He then screamed, caught off guard by the unruly cried of agony coming from the cave where he'd left Sideswipe.

… Primus, he'd left Sideswipe!

His optics darted between Motormaster and the cave entrance. Sideswipe was in trouble, and his sibling program cawed at him to go to the Lambo's rescue. But Motormaster was dying, and something else was demanding he stay and help the over-glorified moving van. His optics began to sting, making him rub at them, but that only proved to make it worse.

He flared out his Spark over the radius of the desert, until his mother's signal flashed in his HUD and he latched onto it, then screamed through the creator-creation bond.

/:/_Mom!_/:/ He cried out. /:/_Motormaster won't wake up!_/:/

.X.

The fact that his mother and siblings were trailed by Autobots, yet were not shot at whatsoever, didn't even occur to Onslaught. He just launched himself at Starscream as he transformed, his mother grasping him comfortingly as the Autobot medics and the Stunticons ran to Motormaster.

Hot Spot glanced over at Onslaught as he was rocked back and forth by the Seeker, and thought to make a snide comment on how the Combaticon basically blubber like a Sparkling, but wisely held his glossa when Blast Off and Vortex shot a warning like glare his way. Instead, he decided to try and decipher what his rival in leadership was saying.

Starscream hushed his eldest son, stroking his back. "Come now Ons, calm down." A slight flashback of that day in the compound on Kaon, where he'd held his children's sobbing forms, crying himself as he stared at his bondmate's body upon the wall. "Where's Sideswipe?" He asked softly, hoping to distract his eldest from what had happened with Motormaster. Suddenly, Onslaught tensed and took a step back. He turned to the cave, staring at it and listening.

Starscream glanced to the cave, then Onslaught, then the cave again. The Combaticon leader then began sprinting towards the cave, submerging into the shadows, shouting his half-brother's name. "Sideswipe! Sideswipe!" He yelled.

All four remaining Combaticons, Starscream and Optimus Prime all ran in after him.

"Primus Ons, I didn't think _you_ could be so loud!"

Navy blue arms clamped around him like a bear-trap, never wanting to let go again. "Sideswipe!" Starscream cried out in relief. His baby wasn't harmed, as far as he could tell. Swindle suddenly fell, to his knees and skidded across the ground, landing on his brothers, giving Sideswipe a good natured noogie.

"I think y' nearly gave Ons a spark attack there kiddo!" He laughed. Sideswipe grinned, but it dropped when he noticed Prime walking towards them. He'd felt it, and he knew it. Megatron was dead, and Optimus Prime was the reason.

Sideswipe didn't know if he wanted to shoot him or hug him.

"Sunstreaker!" Optimus jogged passed the family to embrace the yellow Lambo leaning in the corner. The mention of the taller mech's name still made his circuits sing.

"Hey dad." Sunstreaker said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"... Son, we have a _lot_ to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9

He could feel... hands. They were touching him, tweaking him, clutching him. Through the thick, obscuring fog, he could see figures and optics, leaning over him, staring at him. He suddenly understood why Breakdown hated being watched so much.

Breakdown? He could feel his corner of the Gestalt bond, timidly sitting there as always. Wildrider was more frantic, effectively pacing in his corner. Drag Strip was grumbling, his area of the Stunticon pentagon vibrating with his agitation. And as usual, Dead End's corner was closed, though not as tightly as usual.

He tried to reach for them; stretching out through the bond and tried to grab hold of Breakdown's hand. In their bond – he assumed it was only theirs – they all faced away from each other, not wanting to get closer than was necessary. He still didn't. There was only one bot he wanted to be close to, but he wasn't a Stunticon.

Maybe Vortex would be willing to swap Gestalts...

"Motormaster!" Breakdown suddenly leapt on top of him – he was lying down? - clinging around his neck in a vertical embrace. And his elbow was in his throat. "You're alive!"

"... Won't be... for long... if you don't... get off..." He wheezed. Breakdown predictably panicked and jumped away. Dead End facepalmed appropriately (so he _was_ in the room!), First Aid and Wheeljack seemed to be smiling behind their masks, but Ratchet just glared at the youngest Stunticon.

… Wait a nanoclick...

"Autobots!" He lurched upright, then found himself unintentionally lunging off the medical bunk and onto the floor at Breakdown and Dead End's pedes. The Autobots leaned over the berth, trying to see if he'd damaged himself even more. "I meant to do that..."

"Of course you did. Just like Vector Sigma meant to make Wildrider insane!" Dead End hissed, offering his servo all the same. Speaking of the trigger happy Stunticon, he and Drag Strip darted into med-bay at that very moment, effectively copying Breakdown's reaction, but without elbowing his neck.

"You're not dead! That means I can't have your stuff, but you're not dead!" Wildrider cheered, nuzzling a lilac cheek.

"Wonderful, now get off!" Naturally, they ignored him. Breakdown even plucked up the courage to crouch down and hug him from behind, and Drag Strip settled for sitting in his lap on the floor, Wildrider hanging off to the side with his arms around his wide shoulders.

Dead End, of course, didn't join in, but he _did_ jar open the bond a little, letting a warm breeze roll through into Motormaster.

_I'm glad you're okay._

First Aid giggled; the Stunticons clearly weren't used to their team mates getting so severely scrapped individually. This was a good thing, he felt.

"What's with all the Autobots not shooting our brains out?" Motormaster snorted, trying to seem dignified while his brothers snuggled him like a giant teddy bear.

"The war's over Motormaster. No more slagging Decepticons for us, and no more slagging Autobots for you." Wheeljack chuckled, twirling a laser scalpel in his hands.

"Wh- really?" Everyone nodded. "Vector Sigma; I go offline for a little while and the whole bloody war ends!" He exclaimed, raising his arm in emphasis.

"Well, if you class twenty four hours as 'a little while' then, yes; that is quite a phenomenon, isn't it?"

.X.

"_Spark twins?_" Sunstreaker rolled the words off his glossa like they were some sickly sweet energon goody; he liked it, but it was kind of unpleasant. Starscream nodded. "And... _you..._" He stared at the Seeker. "_You_ are my mother?"

"Elita 1 couldn't have Sparklings of her own... I was her servant at the time, and an unwilling victim of Megatron," The tricoloured mech shook his helm. "I was low on credits as it was; I couldn't afford twins _and_ the Combaticons!" Sunstreaker's optics darted to the five mechs in the corner, then back to his mother. His _real_ mother. "She was desperate for a child of her own... so when she heard I was carrying, but couldn't afford twins, she begged me to give her one of you." There was a long suffering sigh; it was hurting Starscream to remember. Sideswipe shuffled forward, hugging around his mother's waist comfortingly. "She made so many promises; I could bring the other to see them whenever you needed it, so your link wouldn't start throbbing. I could see the other everyday, and that she'd pay for the child benefits for the twin I was left with. But neither of you two, nor Prime, not _anyone_ could find out.

"Eventually, I accepted. The terms seemed good enough and... I trusted her. Then, one day, she stuffed a subspace unit filled with credits in my hands, took my access key to her home and told me to go on my way. She didn't want me near Sunstreaker any more. She wouldn't let me take him back either, she said Sunstreaker was _hers_ now. I'd be locked up if the officials found out, for giving away my own child, so... I had no choice." Starscream reached forward, placing a sky blue servo on Sunstreaker's charcoal cheek plate, stroking the strut with his thumb. Elita used to touch him this way, but... it had never felt right.

This did.

"I didn't know what to do. I literally got on my knees and begged her to give you back; I told her I would do anything for you back. But she didn't want just anything; she wanted you." He placed his yellow hand over the one on his face, rubbing it with his own thumb. "And... she freaked out, and..."

"And shot you through the wing." Optimus stated. "And that's how the war started."

"Megatron didn't like a crazy femme shooting the mech he currently had his optic on." Starscream shook his helm. "And then that bastard dragged Sideswipe and me as far away from Iacon as possible; as far away from _you_ as possible."

"Even to Earth, lightyears away..." Sunstreaker mumbled. He cupped Starscream's face, and the Seeker cupped his. Sideswipe leaned back, giving them space. "And she wouldn't let me go..."

"At least you had a loving family." The yellow Lambo wiped away the tear intruding on the Seeker's face, then pressed his forehead to his mother's.

"But they weren't _my_ family." He stated evenly.

Starscream's face cracked with a smile and floods of tears, and he began peppered Sunstreaker with kisses and nuzzles. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Shh, it's alright." He embraced his mother and, again, it felt right. The maternal bond was suddenly hooked into place again, after his whole slagging life.

"So..." Brawl whispered to Swindle. "There's _another_ runt in the family?"


End file.
